Arisu and the Akatsuki
by DarkArtistic
Summary: The Akatsuki is looking for a medical ninja and they hear of one that lives in the Leaf. The student of Tsunade, not Sakura, but the ones past scaries her the most. Arisu Kira Buroodo. Rated T for language and a little romance.
1. Them

Arisu and the Akatsuki

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word'/ __**'word'**__–means talking inside the character's mind or inner self_

'_word'/ "word" –means from the past_

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

* * *

**Dark-chan: Hi peoples! This is my second story! I hope that you guys like it. I got the ideas from other fanfiction stories. But I have messed with the story line, characters, and some other stuff too!**

**Deidara: But still, the Akatsuki does not belong to you, but to Masashi Kishimoto. But "Arisu" belongs to Dark-chan. **

**Tobi: Tobi, hopes that you enjoy writing this! Dark-chan worked hard on it, and turned out great! Dark-chan: Thanks Tobi! *Dark-chan hugs Tobi* **

* * *

Chapter 1-Them

It has been about a year sins I was forced' into joins the Akatsuki.

Because they saw that my power would be useful to them. So I have been stuck with them, ever sins.

But the truth, being with the Akatsuki… was not bad at all. It was VERY entertaining, for me. HEHEHEHEHEHE! We…almost feel like that we are a family.

So I have gotten used to them. But Zetsu and Tobi still scary me.

Well Zetsu is a flipping plant! With two sides white and black. The white is always flirting with me. And the black one is always wanting to eat me! I ALWAYS have to run the opposite direction of him, when he walks into the room! And that gets tiring after a little bit.

And Tobi… Tobi, Tobi, Tobi… Well, I think I should explain what happened when I first met Tobi. But first how I got into the Akatsuki, or my first experience I had with them.

I met the Akatsuki (and Tobi) 24 hours after Itachi and Kisame caught me.

*Flash Back 'Year ago' Before Arisu joined the Akatsuki*

_I was returning from a mission to the Hidden Village of Rock. Their army was decreased, an large amount, of them were dead. The people started to rebel against the __Tsuchikage__. So that is where I come in. My mission was to stop the rebellion, and it was just me. Sounds hard, right? No, it wasn't hard. I think it has something to do with my mixed blood._

_I was speeded to make it back to Konoda has fast as my feet could take me. _

_My feet were making a light taping sound on the trees has I hit the branches, with my feet._

_I always loved it, that my foot steps could be barely heard. And right now I found that to be a good thing. _

_Because before I left, __Tsunade told me, "The Akatsuki have been attacking our ninja for information about whereabouts of Naruto. So I would-" _

_"I will return the moment my solo mission is over, Lady Hokage-sama." I spoke with a lot of strength in my voice. _

_Tsunade just looked at me with concern for me, in her eyes. She was scared for me. Well, I am one of her students. _

_Her other student was, Sakura Haruno. Heard of her? Famous monster strength, a great __medic-ninja. That's her, she was Tsunade's first student I think. And me… I was Tsunade's second student or third that she has teach. _

_*sighs* _

_"Ok, I should not freak out about this, you are one of my students, __Arisu." I cracked a smile. _

_"OK! You are dismissed! Now get the living devil, out of my office!" Tsunade shouted with fists in the air. _

_I exited her office with a, "Hai!" Then running out of her office._

_*Back to reality*_

'_Would an Akatsuki member really attack, me?' My face was showing all of my thoughts, more than ever. _

'_People do not know that I have connections with Hokage, or the Leaf. So I do not need to freak out, right?' _

_Then a sharp flash, zoomed by my head nearly hitting my head. _

_"What the flip!" I shouted. _

_Jumped to a tree branch, at was on the opposite branch I was on. _

_Pulling out my Kunaiken sword. It is sword that is a mix of a kunai, cross shaped shuriken, Guillotine sword. A kunai is a type of knife. A cross shaped shuriken is a shuriken shaped like a star. And the Guillotine sword, one of the seven legendary swords of the mist. It is used by Zabuza. Remember my is mixed of a kunai, shuriken and the Guillotine sword. But my has a LOT more power with it. _

_I paused myself, checking if there was someone behind me, or in another direction of me. _

_'Darn it. I thought that were was someone behind me!' _

_"Hello, kitten." A hard, low voice said. _

_I turned around to see none other than, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame __Hoshigaki. Of the Akatsuki. My position harden, my face was emotionless. _

_But inside of me, I was thinking._

'_Darn it !' _

'_**You can cuss if you want'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I am your inner self!'**_

'_And show yourself NOW!'_

'_**Yes….I just wanted to said the Uchiha is hot! And cuss some more!' Inner **__**Arisu said with giggle. **_

'_No is not….. He might be. No he is not, shut up!'_

_I shook my head right and left, to stop myself from talking to myself. Then looking that the Akatsuki members that were in front of me. Placing my __Kunaiken sword up like a shield. _

"_What in underworld do you guys want!" _

_My face was showing the hate, the pain of the Hidden Leaf village. But it was not my pain and hate, it was the Leaf village's. The Akatsuki never gave me a 'good' reason to hate or to dislike them. Stupid, right?_

"_We would like to have you, kitten." Kisame cracked a smile. _

"_Well, if that is you want then… NO FLIPPING WAY YOU,__IDIOT__!" Kisame's smile faked._

"_That is no way a girl should speak, kitten." Showing his big, sharp pointy, looking teeth._

"_I CAN SPEAK THE WAY I WANT, YOU DEMON!" Anger was yelling out of me. _

'_WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!' I thought._

'_**An Akatsuki member that can whip your butt, in a couple seconds.'**_

'_BUG OFF!'_

_I stopped speaking to myself. Then I started to glare at the Akatsuki members, with anger in my eyes. _

_**Through Itachi's eyes**_

_I saw this. The hate of Kisame calling her 'kitten'._

"_Kisame.." Kisame stopped, and turned to look at me partner._

"_Stop calling her 'kitten' her name is __Arisu__." She just looked at me, without eye contact. _

'_Smart girl.' I cracked a smile, without Kisame or Arisu seeing. _

_**Back To Arisu**_

_I was just staring at Itachi. _

'_**Hot isn't he!'**_

'_You again?'_

'_**YES! Just look at him!'**_

'_That is not a good idea, and good-bye, I am not getting out of this without a fight.'_

'_**BUT! It will not kill-'**_

'_SHUT IT! Baka idiot!'_

"_I hate waiting! I'll just start this!" Kisame roared ._

**(That is Sasori's line! But I made Kisame said that!)**

_"Kisame we are not here to fight her, but to get her to come with us."_

"_WHAT?" I shouted that the top of my lungs. _

_Both of them just looked at one another . Then Kisame spoke._

"_Kitten, you might know this but, you are very powerful." His face was way to serious for my liking. _

"_Your power is being wasted in the Leaf. Leave the Leaf and join the Akatsuki." _

_I just stood there, taking it all in._

"_What…? I do not understand…." I was totally in shock._

'_Someone wants.… my….power?' I just stood there…. Not moving.._

"_We want you to leave the Hidden Leaf village, and join the Akatsuki." Kisame said calmly. _

'_**Wow he is a human, somewhat, wait! Hello! H-E-L-L-O! Is there someone here!'**_

'…'

'_**OK! I will not speak to you either!'**_

_I still just standing there, in shock.. I do not know 'why' I am. _

_Then Itachi appeared right behind me. And I mean, RIGHT BEHIND ME! _

"_And that means that you will not be thought has a monster, we think of as a human.."_

_I can feel his breath. It smells of velvets and grass that had been rained on. __**(Its water or H20!) **_

_That I lay on at night when, my bed is just ticking me off. _

_I was about to answer, I was interrupted by the thought of Tsunade, __Shizune, and Sakura. _

"_Arisu, you and Sakura both know that I love you, has my own children? I would do everything in my power if something bad happened to you guys!" Tsunade shouted with anger in her voice but… with… love…_

_I had never felt 'love' before that moment, well because my parent died about two months after I was born. People told me that they were very powerful people. _

"_We love you too, Arisu!" I remember turning around to see __Shizune__ and Sakura, smiling at me. They were the only reason that I have not left the Leaf village. _

"_So. What is your question, kitty?" I looked up to see Kisame and Itachi standing next to another. _

_Itachi's face was emotionless, and he was staring it me without eye __contact. Kisame was looking at me, he WAS angry, I could see it in his eyes._

"_no…" I whispered. A little bit of shock was coming from the two Akatsuki members._

"_What?" Both of them said at the same time. With the same surprise look on each of their faces._

_I tried to hold in my laugher. I won! I felt very strong, it was a 'I am mentally strong!' _

_It was awesome, but I know better than to throw around my power. Very bad idea, Tsunade almost killed me for getting to stupid with throwing around my power's points._

"_I SAID NO, YOU IDOITS!" My voice, shook the earth and everything else along with it._

_Kisame's face screamed that he WAS scared if me. But Itachi, not so much.._

"_Well, we aren't going to take no for an answer." Kisame screeched, but it was NOT girly at all._

_Kisame came a me with all of his might, slamming into my __Guillotine sword._

_'__His strength!' I screamed in my head._

_**'You are stronger and you know it.'**_

'_**Y-E-S! I AM!'**_

_"YES I AM STRONGER!" I shouted into Kisame's ear. He fell from the tree. Screaming._

_'I think I messed up his ear…' _

_**'So I think him had it coming! And betting Itachi would have do it too!' **_

_"Am I next A-r-i-s-u chan?" I looked up to see Itachi looking at me with a…. A smile?_

_'…__.'_

**'…_.'_**

'_**That is SOO hot! Can we please just play with him for a little bit!'**_

'_NOO! HE IS TRYING TO SEDUCE US! THEN KIDNAP US, AND DRAG US TO THE AKATSUKI BASE!'_

'_**Someone is trying not to have some fun!'**_

'_Knock it off!'_

'_**You do not use a lot of anger in your voice, last? Is it possibly that you want him too-'**_

'_NO I DO NOT! YOU FLIPPING PERVERT!'_

'_**I just said what your, or OUR heart is pleading for.'**_

'_I am SOO not asking for this!'_

'_**OK! Oh, and just saying, Itachi is standing right next to you!'**_

'_WHAT!'_

"_Hello! How was your little break, hm?"_

_Inner Me was right, but seemed to forgot to tell me, that he was not just standing next to me._

_But that he was hugging me! He was standing behind, with hands raped around me. _

_I just stood there, blushing me head off. He started to laugh._

"_What's wrong, __A-r-i-s-u chan?" Itachi's mouth was right by my ear. I could feel his hot breath down my neck, but he do not make a move. He just was…. standing there._

'_Now's my chance!'_

_I turned to face the __Uchiha, then hitting him with all of my strength._

_And all I heard was a, "hm."_

'_Will that was depressing! He only made a 'hm' after I hit him with all I got!' _

'_**We live in a messed up world, don't we?'**_

'_NOW YOU PICK TO COME OUT!'_

'_**Yes… I am just asking for you, TO KICK HIS ASS FOR ME! Pleases and thank.'**_

'_First thing that we picking together without a fight.'_

_*Then the fight REALLY started*_

**(Dark-chan: Sorry if the fight scene is messed up. I am not good with fighting scenes!)**

_I flipped back a couple feet away from them. I can be a long-distance or close-distance fighter, I am good with both. __Itachi activated his Sharingan. They glowed bright blood red. And he was just standing there._

_Then I noted that Kisame was not standing by, Itachi. _

'_CRAP!' _

_I turned my body, 59' degrees to see if Kisame was coming behind me. He was. _

_He crushed all of his strength for the impact. I just repelled it, throwing him straight into a couple trees. All I did was smirking at my work. Then I heard Itachi do the hand sighs for a 'Fire Ball'. _

'_Good, I avoided most of the fire.' I let out a long sigh._

'_**Hm…'**_

'_What….' I growled, I REALLY DO NOT LIKE, my inner me. Even if I just met her._

'_**Some of your or our hair is on fire.' **_

'_WHAT!'_

_It was on the ends, that it was on fire. I stopped it in five seconds. Cool, a new record. _

'_Thanks.'_

'_**Your welcomes.'**_

'_These is going to take FOREVER.'_

_It had been a long battle, fighting Kisame AND Itachi at the same time. I thought I was going to defiantly die, right there… _

_It was hard to not look into Itachi's eyes. It was so tempting to look into his eyes… But I know better if I did. I might not come back to the world of the living. _

_**Through Itachi's eyes**_

"_Itachi, she is taking FOREVER to capture and why do we have to hide?" Kisame moaned to me._

_We were hiding behind a huge stone, a quarter of a mile away from __Arisu._

"_Well, Pein told us she would not be willing to go at first."_

"_What does he mean, 'at first?' like I would know."_

"_I asked Konon before we lefted and-"_

"_And said WHAT!"_

"_Let me get to that part." I hated it when he started to speak when I was._

"_That, Pein knows about something, that would make her break down. Or give her something, to get her to stay."_

"_Ok. Thanks, I think…"_

_**Back To Arisu**_

'_Ok, I think they are gone, far away, so I can go now…'_

_I started to run the direction of the Leaf._

'_I do not have a lot of chakra lefted…. So I guess I will just have to flee.'_

'_**That is baka! That we have to run away!'**_

'_Shut it! We had no-"_

_My world when black, the last things that heard were, "Kitten, played a great fight, if only one of us were here, she would have kicked their ass, and HARD."_

_I woke up in a dark room. _

"_Ow! My head…" Sitting up, with one arm holding me up._

"_YES! ARISU-CHAN IS AWAKE! TOBI IS HAPPY ARISU-CHAN IS AWAKE!"_

_The next thing I knew I was being suffocated, by this person called, 'Tobi'. Which he thought he was just hugging me…._

'_I hate hugs…..' My right eye was twitching, with a blood vein popping out._

"_So you are the famous,__ Arisu __Kira_ _Buroodo?"_

_I turned around to see something, that I thought I would never see._

* * *

**Dark-chan: A cliff hanger! So how was that! Hm?**

**Tobi: Tobi Loved it!**

**Dark-chan: Thanks Tobi! S-O-O-O-O-O! Itachi, Deidara, what do you think of it?**

**Itachi: I liked it, but was I really trying to seduce Arisu?**

**Dark-chan: Just a little.. It was because you wanted to go back to the base and sleep!**

**Itachi: Oh that make scents.. Wait am I going to make out her?**

**Dark-chan: Oh, no! I love you, to much to let you! But other Akatsuki member with get her!**

**Itachi: Thanks, Dark-chan! *Kisses Dark-chan on the cheek***

**Deidara: The story was awesome! Do I hook up with Arisu?**

**Dark-chan: I don't know! It will take her a little time to get use to the Akatsuki!**

**Deidara: Ok…..**

**Dark-chan: Ok I was looking up Japanese names and their mean. So, I was looking, and I found one that mean 'Pure' I looking that the name, and it was Karin….**

**Kisame: That's funny! She does not look 'pure' or act it!**

**Dark-chan: me too….. can someone finish up.. me tired… **

**Itachi: Ok.. 'Please review!' REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATEDS!**

**Itachi: And 'NARUTO' and/or the Akatsuki do not belong too Dark-chan. Thanks for reading.**

**Japanese words used**

**baka - fool, idiot...**


	2. The Purpose for Me

Arisu and the Akatsuki

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word'/ __**'word'**__–means talking inside the character's mind or inner self_

'_word'/ "word" –means from the past_

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

* * *

**Dark-chan: Hi peoples!**

**Sasori: Why are you so happy?**

**Dark-chan: Because I got some reviews a little bit after I published Chapter 1 of my story!**

**Deidara: I am scared…. We NEVER see you this happy.**

**Dark-chan: Well, you just did! Now someone do the disclaimer! And now would be nice!**

**Itachi: Dark-chan, does not own 'NARUTO' or the Akatsuki. But Arisu and the plot line is hers.**

* * *

Chapter 2-The Purpose for Me

Recap

_I woke up in a dark room. _

"_Ow! My head…" Sitting up, with one arm holding me up._

"_YES! ARISU-CHAN IS AWAKE! TOBI IS HAPPY ARISU-CHAN IS AWAKE!"_

_The next thing I knew I was being suffocated, by this person called, 'Tobi'. Which he thought he was just hugging me…._

'_I hate hugs…..' My right eye was twitching, with a blood vein popping out._

"_So you are the famous,__ Arisu __Kira_ _Buroodo?"_

_I turned around to see something, that I thought I would never see._

End of Recap!

* * *

_I turned around to see something that I thought I would never see, the Akatsuki. _

_All of them, that the Leaf village had record of._

"_Well, brat are you?" _

_It was one the members that we didn't have in the record books._

_He had silver color hair that was pulled back, and his eyes where a mixture of purple and light pink._

_There was a necklace, that was the shape of circle with a upside down triangle inside of it._

"_It is called manners, said your name first before you for another one, teme."_

_He just looked at me, with a 'WHAT THE FLIP' look._

_A smirk started to grow on my face. _

'_**That was… AWESOME! I can't be prouder of you!' Inner me started to cried.**_

'_Cry baby….' _

"_I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU!" He lifted a huge scythe from behind his back._

_I shared no reaction to him, and that just pissed him off more._

"_No, Hidan stop it." _

_It was a man behind the man that called 'Hidan'._

_He had something over his head so do not know what the man's hair color was. _

_But his eyes, where Christmas colors. _

_The area that were supposed to be white were red. And the pupils were green._

'_Funny. An Akatsuki member has Christmas themed eyes.'_

_I laughed at it, and made it very quiet so THEY didn't heard me._

"_I wouldn't even try, if I were you." _

_I turned around, and didn't like what I saw. It was Sasori. _

_The Akatsuki member, that Sakura had killed. _

'_She said that she and Granny Chiyo had killed him, by getting a sword through his 'heart'. _

_'She was dead wrong, or that this was a type of __genjutsu__ technique. Sasori really can't be alive, can he?'_

'_**Yes he can, because he is in the Akatsuki. And the Akatsuki have their ways.'**_

'_Yes that's true…. Thanks for no perverted comment.'_

'_**You welcome, but I WILL make a lot more comments if we are stuck here!' **_

_I looked up to glare at the Akatsuki member that had cost Granny Chiyo's life. _

_I met Chiyo a couple years before she died, she was really kind to me. _

_She was one of a small, very small hand full of people that were kind to me. Listing __Tsunade, __Shizune, Sakura and Granny Chiyo. _

_All of them were the nicest people I had in my life, and I thought of them has family._

**(Dark-chan: Remember her parents died when Arisu was very young. Like around 2 to 5 months old.)**

_Sasori must have feel my glare, because he turned around from Hidan to look at me._

"_WHY SHOULD I, STOP?" He broke me and Sasori's glaring contest. _

_Sasori turned around has if he was going to explain to Hidan, why. _

"_Because if you hit her, Leader-sama will be mad and we will all have to paid." _

_It was Itachi standing in the middle of Hidan and Sasori, ready to stop them of fighting._

'_No, Itachi let them fight and kill one another, two less people I have to kill myself.'_

_My face was annoyed and eyes screamed for a fight, Itachi saw this._

_Then a huge hand was placed onto my shoulder and it was, big blue fishy himself. _

"_And if you aim and hit her, hard. Then just look at her, there is no hit marks."_

"_SOOOOOOO?" Hidan's voice was getting very annoying._

"_THAT MEANS, BAKA, THAT IF YOU HIT ME IT WILL NOT HURT!" I shouted at him._

_SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT!_

'_NO! I can't let it grow!'_

'_**I'll work on it! Just don't let them tip you over!'**_

'_thanks….'_

"_Are you a __jashinest?" It was Hidan, he had hope in his eyes, cute... I hate it._

"_No, bitch."_

_It was quiet. _

'_So that's it? That was all it toke to get them quiet?'_

_A couple more Akatsuki members walked into the room._

_I think it was the one called 'Deidara'. I love his hair, the blonde shiny hair._

_Tobi had been by my side ever sins I woke up. _

_Then there was a green one, I saw that he have two peoples in him, like me? No I told to myself inside of my head not outside where everyone can hear me._

_The last two Akatsuki members were ones, that I zero information on. _

_The ones, Hidan and the I think the another one was Kakuza we had a little information. And that means VERY, VERY, VERY little of information now._

"_So has Hidan asked, Are you __the famous,__ Arisu __Kira__Buroodo?" It was the orange haired one._

'_Wow. Do all of the Akatsuki members have something awesome or creep about their hair or what?'_

"_Why do you need to know? That is my question."_

"_bitch…." That was Hidan, I just knew it. _

"_Because, if you are, I, the Akatsuki Leader, would like to speak you about something."_

_'…..'_

**'_HELP! YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE AKATSUKI LEADER! SOMEONE HELP US NOW!'_**

'_Shut up.'_

"_So, I, __Arisu __Kira__Buroodo. What do you want?" The way I spoke, made them move back a little bit._

"_We, the Akatsuki, would like for you to join the Akatsuki." _

_I fell out of the opposite side of the bed away of the Akatsuki._

_A couple laughed at my reaction. _

'_I am guessing that one of them was, Hidan.'_

_I climbed back up the bed, hopping into the bed. Dropping my head down. _

"_Why…" _

"_The Akatsuki, needs a __medic." _

"_And we will trick you better than the people you call 'friends' from the Leaf, hm." Deidara, said that, betting._

"_We will trick you like a human not a monster." It was the blue haired girl, Akatsuki member._

_Those words working into my head. Then a smirk formed on my face. _

_Then I moved my face back and started laughing. There were surprised faces and a couple scared faces._

"_WHAT'S SO FUNNY, BITCH!" That was louder, than when I first met Hidan. He had a blood vein popping out of his head._

"_ALL OF YOU, GUYS ARE, THAT'S WAS FUNNY!" I continued to laugh._

_All the Akatsuki members looked at me if I was crazy. I thought if myself as the 'Crazy Mad Hatter' from Alice and Wonderland._

"_Do you guys REALLY think that you are the only ones to ask me the very same question before, hm?"_

"_Do you know those people that made those promises, just tor them? And those were, people that everyone would trust for everything. And all of you are S-rank criminals… So why would I trust you?"_

_I got really s__erious, at the moment. _

_It was dead silent._

"_Well, because we know how it hurts you-"_

"_NO YOU DO NOT! NOBODY DOES!" I stood, standing up on the bed, glaring down that the Akatsuki. _

_I looked at the one that so-called the Leader of the Akatsuki just looked at me._

"_Are you 100% sure about that?" His eyes locked with my._

"_Yes. I am! And the answer is still 'NO'!"_

_All of the members just looked at me. No one, has ever looked into Leader-sama's eyes and still said 'no' to what he asks._

_The Leader stood up quietly, and walked over to me._

"_Ok, I will give you around 24 hours, to REALLY think about your answer." _

_I was in his eyes that he was sad. He turned away from me, exiting the room, and motioned for the rest of the Akatsuki to follow._

_Once out of the room and the door was closed. I ran to the door, with my ear on it so, I could hear what they were saying. _

"_You'll go through shifts, for the whole 24 hours. Each shift will two hours and 40 minutes, got it?"_

"_OK." _

"_So who is watching the bitch first?" Hidan calm asked._

"_Tobi will go first-"_

"_No, we do not want to freak her out, so I'LL go first!" So, it's the blonde dude, I can live with that._

_I heard something that I thought I would never hear from these guys._

"_Grrr!" I was surprised, the walls were sound proof. Were they just saying that because they think I could hear them? _

_Then Deidara walked in._

"_Arisu I'm just going to outside ok? And Sasori is watching the window, so no escaping ideas, hm!"_

"_Ok, Deidara." I formed a smile on my face, Deidara just blushed and close the door._

'_Ok…This sucks…'_

'_**YES! Welcome to the dark side we have cookies! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

'_Are you high or something?'_

'_**YES BECAUSE JUST A COUPLE SECONDS AGO, WE WERE TRAPPED IN A ROOM FULL OF MEN!'**_

'_Pervert. But there was the blue haired girl.'_

'_**BUT SHE WAS LOOKING SOMEWHERE ELSE!' **_

'_Shut up so I can sleep.'_

'_**OK! BITCH!'**_

'_Shut up or your going to die.'_

'_**OK! BYE-BYE! SLEEP TONIGHT! AND DON'T LET THE VAMPIRES BITE!'**_

'_Crazy, high, brat…'_

_I asleep has soon has my head the pillow._

* * *

**Dark-chan: Sorry it was kind of short… I'm just tired…**

**Deidara: Well it is 3:32am or is it 4:32am because of Daylight Saving Time?**

**Itachi: But still you shouldn't keep your body running in a 24 hour schedule, and being wake for everything.**

**Deidara: I hate to said this, but Itachi is right!**

**Sasori: Same here.**

**Dark-chan: itachi, deidara, sasori, i'm ok…. i have been running like this for like forever…. *eyes start to close***

**Itachi: Ones you are done here, go to bed!**

**Dark-chan: and if I say no?**

**Itachi: I'll stop coming over.**

**Dark-chan: ok… I will….. can you finish up… *falls asleep***

**Deidara/Sasori: She cute when she's asleep! And you go over to her house!**

**Itachi: Yes, so? Please review! Reviews=Faster updates.**

**Sasori: And the next chapter is called '****The Choice****' **

**Deidara: It might take some time, because Dark-chan is going to her sister's wedding! So might be out after Spring Break! But she also has a science project to do over Spring Break so…. **

**Itachi: But it will get out.**

_Japanese Word Used_

_Baka- idoit, fool_


	3. The Choice

Arisu and the Akatsuki

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word'/ __**'word'**__–means talking inside the character's mind or inner self_

'_word'/ "word" –means from the past_

"**word" – means the black side of Zetsu **

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

* * *

**Dark-chan: Hi everyone! TT_TT**

**Tobi: Tobi is asking is Dark-chan, ok?**

**Dark-chan: Yes and no. Yes, because I have over 80 views for this story! Thanks peoples who review and comment! You guys make my terrible day at school, a great day! Special thanks to:**

**KITTY LOVES HIDAN AND KAKUZU, Yuti-Chan, NarutardKerry, Midnighter67, My Paradise Is Here**

**Kisame: Well that's a good thing, right?**

**Dark-chan: Yes it is! But more reviews make a 'happy' author!**

**Kakazu: So what's wrong with you?**

**Dark-chan: I'm tired and… I WANTED TO DO SO MUCH MORE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! Like that, Arisu tells them that Sakura is the better ninja. Then Deidara and Sasori hang out with Arisu!**

**Arisu: It's ok, you can do something like that in this chapter, because after I wake up, I still have about…. Like what? Ten hours or something?**

**Dark-chan: Yes! I can make it this work! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Arisu: ….. Dark-chan doesn't own 'NARUTO' or the Akatsuki, but she was the person who made me up! So do not take it or we will have to live with a VERY mad Dark-chan, and that's not pretty.**

**Deidara: And because we took a long time with talking with Dark-chan and everyone this chapter will be a lot longer than the other ones, hm! **

* * *

Chapter 3-The Choice 

Recap

'_Ok…This sucks…'_

'_**YES! Welcome to the dark side we have cookies! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

'_Are you high or something?'_

'_**YES BECAUSE JUST A COUPLE SECONDS AGO, WE WERE TRAPPED IN A ROOM FULL OF MEN!'**_

'_Pervert, but there was the blue haired girl.'_

'_**BUT SHE WAS LOOKING SOMEWHERE ELSE!' **_

'_Shut up so I can sleep.'_

'_**OK! BITCH!'**_

'_Shut up or you're going to die.'_

'_**OK! BYE-BYE! SLEEP TONIGHT! AND DON'T LET THE VAMPIRES BITE!'**_

'_Crazy, high, brat…'_

_I asleep has soon has my head the pillow._

_End of Recap!_

* * *

_I woke up to a light sound of noises. Wait, scratch that it was A LOT of NOISE. I sat up, holding myself up with my right arm. _

_Then something moved around on the bed with me. _

_I let out a low, dark sigh._

'_If it is Tobi hugging me, he's going to die.'_

'_**That's mean! Tobi is a good boy and he's cute too!'**_

'_No, isn't cute… Especially in the morning….' _

'_**I think he is CUTE! What is wrong with-'**_

'_Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you.' _

_The evil devil's eye comes out with the lust for blood._

'_**Ok I'll shut up.'**_

_It wasn't Tobi it was just a black silver blanket. _

_So I fell back asleep for a couple minutes, then the door opened and footsteps made their way to me._

"_Arisu, hm?" _

'_It's the blonde… What does he want?'_

"_Hmmmmmm?"_

"_Arisu are you awake?" _

_I wanted to hit him, but I am in the Akatsuki base, what was the possible that I would win?_

_Oh, yes I can win again them, but I cannot use 'that' power._

"_Yes Deidara, I am up NOW." _

_I flipped myself onto my back, lifting myself up with my left arm._

_Then I was faced Deidara, only a few inches away from his face._

_He started to blush a bright red. Then he started to… he started to shake._

'_What?' _

"_Deidara, you ok?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, shaking him around a little bit. _

_He stopped shaking, and then looked at me._

"_Sorry Arisu, hm…"_

"_Soooo, is there a reason you woke me up?" Raising myself again him._

_He was blushing again. _

"_Arisu….. do you want something to eat, hm?" His left hand was rubbing the back of his head…._

_Was he trying to act cool around me? _

'_**He IS TRYING TO FLIRT WITH YOU! Or wants to.'**_

'_Shut it!'_

"_Sure Deidara, but can I first get a minute?" _

_For some reason my body moved in a way that made Deidara move closer to me, chest to chest. He looked as if he was going to rape me….._

'_HELP ME!'_

_But he just placed his head on my shoulder, and whisper to me, "Ok.. Just don't take long, hm."_

"_Thanks…"_

_He moved away from me, and walked to the door then stopped, turning to me._

"_I will be waiting outside your door, hm." _

_A smile grew onto my face; then again Deidara blushed red and walked or ran out of the door._

_A laugh slipped out of my mouth, again from Deidara blushing at my smiles to him._

_I jumped off the bed, walking slowly into the bathroom._

_I cleaned off myself from the fight with Kisame and Itachi._

'_I have no spare clothes…. They will live with this.'_

'_**NO! STEAL SOME CLOTHES!'**_

'_I do not want to.'_

'_**You need to wear clean clothes every day!' **_

'_One day will not kill me.'_

'_**YES IT WILL-'**_

'_Shut it.' _

'_**Ok, demon.'**_

_I exited the room and walked into the hallway. Just has Deidara said, he was waiting for me._

"_Hello Arisu, hm." _

"_Hi."_

_We walked in silent through the hall ways. I could barely see the floor, so Deidara grabbed my hand and started down the dark hallway._

'_This hallway is long… how long have I been walking down this hallway?'_

'_**IDK. Ask Mr. Hot, or Mr. Blush betting he will answer in less than five seconds!**_

'_Oh, just shut it.'_

_I decided to just close my eyes till we got to the kitchen. Hoping that Deidara was not a pervert….._

_I REALLY hope….._

"_Arisu, if you want some food wake up, hm." _

_My eyes opened to see Deidara's eyes looking straight into mine. _

"_Deidara can you get out of my bubble?"_

"_Oh sorry, hm…."_

"_Arisu, why did you close your eyes, hm?" _

"_Because I can't see in the dark so well with them so it's just easier to close them."_

"_Oh ok, hm…" _

_He unlocked his eyes from mine, moving slowly away from me. Leaving me in doorway, I walked into the room that Deidara walked into._

_Then I stole a couple glimpses around the room I was in. _

_I was amazed._

'_WOW'_

_The whole room or the 'kitchen' was amazing, I wouldn't have believe it if it wasn't for that I was seeing it with my own eyes. _

_Everything about this room was….. beautiful. _

_The counter was silver colored granite with black and red spots mixed into the silver. _

_The black and red spots looked like a lot of small pictures on one huge canvas._

_The floor was dark… not like all black but, the color of the sky at midnight. _

_It is mixture of dark purple, black, and blue. _

_The shape was not in blocks or square tiles, but it was like the whole floor was cut to fit right into the room. _

_Then the cabinets were a dark silvery color, made from a smooth silver tree. _

_With the sink and fridge too, was also a dark silvery color. _

_My eyes moved around to spot a table with ten or twelve chairs, the table was silver but the table cloth was a blood red. _

_The chairs were like the color of a red moon…._

_I stopped myself from gawking at the color and style of the kitchen, moved myself into the kitchen with Deidara staring at me. _

_I found a place at the table in the middle of the kitchen. _

"_Soooo where is everybody?" _

_Mine eyes were looking away from Deidara but the question was still directed to him._

"_Everyone else is asleep; I thought you wouldn't want to eat breakfast with the rest of the Akatsuki looking at you or glare at you, hm…." _

_I looked up at Deidara who was looking at the opposite direction of me…_

"_Well….. thanks Deidara…"_

_I tried to smile at him but….. saying 'thanks' or 'please' to some people is hard for me….. _

_Cause for a little bit of my life I lived in an area where 'thanks' or 'please' was hard to find. _

_It must had been fun place to live in, right! Wrong!_

"_You're welcome, so do what do you want for breakfast Arisu, hm?" _

_I turned myself to Deidara and replied, "What do you have?" _

"_I really do not know, hm." Shrugging his in an 'I don't know' pose._

_I jumped up placing my hands on my hips and responded with a; _"_O-K-K-K! I'll or we'll go looking around for food to eat."_

_Deidara looked shocked or something like that, then that face disappeared and were replaced with a sexy smirk._

"_Ok Arisu." _

_He walked over to me grabbed my arm and pulled me to a huge cabinet on the side of the kitchen that I didn't see before._

"_In here is all of the food, I wouldn't touch Zetsu's food if I were you, hm."_

"_Why?"_

"_Two reasons: One it tastes… very bad… and the two reason is Zetsu WILL kill you if you or someone eats his food, hm."_

"…_.." I just stood there, looking at Deidara. _

_I would have dropped my mouth into a 'O' shape but I didn't want to show that I was scared of eaten or if this person called, 'Zetsu'._

"_It's ok, hm! Zetsu couldn't eat you if he wanted to, hm!" _

_Deidara's arms where moving back and forth in front of him with an anime style sweat drop going down his face._

"_It's ok, Deidara…I'm starving get we get some food now?" _

"_OK, hm." He slipped open the door to the Akatsuki's food, to reveal a huge amount of food. _

_This time I let my mouth form a, 'O' _

"_Huge right, hm?" _

_I only let out a small nod. I was amazed, I have never seen this much food in one place, at one point of time!_

_Deidara started to drag me into the HUGE food closet._

"_Ok, look around see if there is something that you'll want to eat, hm."_

_I slowly enter the rest of the way to the storage unit. _**(Dark-chan: AKA the place where the food is)**

_I walked up to the first food closet, it was all covered in blood spills…. _

'_Who's can this be?'_

'_**I don't know… It could be anyone's that is in the Akatsuki!'**_

'…_. thanks that helps….'_

'_**Your welcomes, brat!'**_

'_Flip you too.'_

_Deidara started to walk away from me, and stopped at a cabinet with the words, "Art is a BANG!" written all over it. _

'_I take it, that's Deidara's closet ….'_

'_**I wonder if the closet big for two people is have-"**_

'_STOP! That sooo messed up! And why would I do that with a guy I don't even know?'_

'_**You do know him! His, Deidara of the Akatsuki, the hot and sexy, and betting will faint if you get to close.' Inner me started to smirk at the thought of being next to Deidara.**_

'_You got to be kidding me…'_

_Shaking my head right to left._

_My hands dripped into the handles ready to open the closet, but my hands wouldn't move._

'_Ok, I'll open it on the count of three.'_

'_**Why? Are you afraid that something will pop out when you open it?' the sarcasm in Inner's voice just ticked me off.**_

'_No.. yes… Cause you don't know if it's that baka Hidan.'_

'…_**.You got me there Hidan is annoying, but I wonder how good in be-'**_

'_STOP THERE! I want to make this clean to you… I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH ANY OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS! I won't even become a member, so I WON'T be sleeping with THEM!'_

'_**I think you will!' A creepy smirk formed on Inner's mind face. **_

'_You're hoping for something that will NEVER happen.'_

'_**Well you keep thinking that, but you are going to be in surprise when it happens, you f*** b****.' **_

'_F*** you, too.'_

_Death glares were thrown around, at me and Inner._

'_Ok, I'll be the bigger person and stop this baka argument .'_

'_**Fine… open the f***ing door.'**_

'_B****.'_

'_OK! Three, two, one, open!' _

_I ripped open the door, to find no one waiting to jump me._

_My eyes drifted across the whole closet. _

'_**This is…'**_

'_What?'_

'_**This closet is Hidan's….'**_

'…_.why do you think that?'_

'_**Cause I see that baka **__**jashinest symbol written in blood and carved, on the side of the walls…..'**_

'…'

'_**Arisu?'**_

'_WHAT THE F****! D**** it!'_

'_**We are now ending this jashinest's creepy hole tour now, hope you had a fun time.'**_

'_B****!'_

'_**Thanks!' Inner did an, I have her good dance. By that meaning, Inner p***ed me off really good. **_

"_Yo! Arisu just come over here, I almost got every type of food, hm!" _

_My eyes worked their way to Deidara, or directly looking at him, where he was motioning for me to go to him. _

_I glanced to over to Deidara's face…. He was smiling to me…._

'_**W~O~W...'**_

_He was smiling to me… it was a real smile, not one of those fake ones. _

_Thinking about it… nobody has REALLY smiled at me. I usually get fake smiles from most of the villagers._

_Then when they think I'm not looking, they would glare at me has if they glared at me for a long time it would kill me…_

_Involuntary I walked over to Deidara. _

_He patiently waited for me to slowly walk over to him._

_I stopped two feet away from him, so he wouldn't start blushing again… But he still started to blush._

'_Well that didn't work….'_

'_**Of course it didn't, BAKA! Betting it's because he thinks that you (we) are sooo flipping hot-'**_

"_Ok, this is all I got… you can pick something out if you want, um." _

_I didn't even glance into the cabinet. I was locked on to Deidara's face. Studying his features a little bit more. _

_His eyes, or just the one that wasn't covered by his, looks-likes silk blond hair. Deidara's hair was a blond that was in the middle of bleach blond and a sunny golden… _

_Deidara's eyes were a couple shades lighter than Naruto's eye color. Deidara's were a light sky blue._

_With the blond hair and the light sky blue eyes he looks.._

'_He really is….cute…'_

'_**But of COURSE! Enjoying looking at him? Can we play with him for a little bit! It wouldn't-'**_

'_Oh just shut up.'_

"_Om.. Arisu, um?"_

"_I'm sorry what, Deidara?"_

"_Are you ok you're spacing out a lot, um."_

"_Yes, I'm ok. So I can have first pick?" My legendary fake smile appeared. _

"_Yes madam, um." _

_Deidara did one of those butler bows, like when their master was entering a room that the butler just finished cleaning for his master._

_A laugh slipped through my lips, so Deidara's smile grew. So I decided to play along._

"_Thank you, Deidara." I curtsied to Deidara with a straight face and my eyes closed._

_One of my eyes opened to looking at Deidara, he was trying to keep a straight face…. but epically failed._

_We broke into laugher both of us fell to the floor still laughing our heads off._

"_Hahaha..Ok Arisu let's get some food, hm."_

"_K.K!" We slowly got up and working our way back to Deidara's food cabinet._

_After a little bit, (like ten minutes later) I had some food that I wanted __(and double checking that it wasn't poisoned). _

_I picked out some type of cereal; I think it's called 'Heart Ache' _**(Dark-chan: Knee slapper! Inside author joke!)**

_Along with some red apple juice, with toast to finish it up._

_Deidara had some toast with butter and cinnamon on top. He had 2% milk to drown it down._

"_Said Arisu, um?" I glanced to Deidara… his head was down and he looking depressed._

"_What?" I turned back, gulping down the last of my drink._

"_Well, I was wondering if…. well if you were rethinking about becoming an Akatsuki member, um..."_

_I was dead silent…_

"_Arisu, um?" Deidara leaded forward to me, I just moved back from him._

'_D*** it. I forgot he was an Akatsuki member….'_

'_**SO?'**_

'_I do not want to betray __Lady __Tsunade__-sama__ or the Village Hidden in the Leafs-'_

'_**Well they ready did to you...'**_

'…_..'_

"_Well Arisu, hm?" I looked up to have Deidara five inches away from my face._

"_You'll find out ones my times up. Which is in about two hours." _

_A small shock ran through Deidara's eyes but as soon has it appeared, it disappeared._

"_Ok… um…" _

_Deidara started to walked away from me, with a drag in his step._

'_**That was b**** like move, don't you think?' **_

'_No his is an Akatsuki member, he has killed people more cold blood than that.'_

'_**No we are the most cold blood thing that has ever lived.'**_

'_I don't care. I'm not joining.'_

'_**You're being a b**** about it, and you know it.'**_

'_I am not. You are, I want to stay with the Leaf but you want me to betray them, and go work with the Akatsuki.' _

'_**Because they will love you, not hurt you,'**_

'_Yes they will, everyone else has.'_

'_**You could try again with them, betting they will try to help you.'**_

'_Just shut up.' A couple invisible tears fell from my eyes… _

_I slowly got up from the chair I was sitting and made my way back to my temporally room here._

_Two Hours Later_

"_Arisu?" _

"_Who the bloody h*** is it?" I fall back asleep, but some, STUPID, person just knocked on to my door._

"_It's Konan."_

"_Who the bloody h*** is that?"_

_I felt that she didn't know what to do; to punch the living devil out of me or be good about it._

_*A low calm sigh*_

"_I'm the blue haired girl from yesterday."_

'_Oh, her.'_

"_what do you want?" My voice showed, I was tired and I was p***ed off._

"_Your time is up." Her voice hardened. _

"…_."_

"_Well, you have to come will me to meet up with the rest of the members."_

"_ok." I slowly made my way to the door, to open the door to face the blue haired girl, Konan._

"_Ok. Follow me." _

_I only nodded. She turned and started to walk down the long, long… Ok the VERY long hallway. _

_We made our way to a tall, big black door that the very end of the hallway._

_Konan stopped and knocked on the, way too big door._

"_Enter." A cold b**** like voice said._

_Then the way to big door opened, and Konan started to walk through the door but waited for me to enter the door, then she walked through._

'_This is a dark room….. Figures..'_

'_**Wonder who their designer is?'**_

'_Shut up-'_

"_So, Arisu __Kira_ _Buroodo, have you changed your mind about joining the Akatsuki?"_

'_**So it's the Mr. Orange Haired Akatsuki Leader!'**_

'_You're high again, aren't you?'_

'_**Y~E~P~S!'**_

'_yay for me…' _

"_Well __Arisu __Kira_ _Buroodo?"_

_My head dropped down._

"_TOBI WONDERS TOO ARISU-CHAN?" _

'_Tobi…'_

_It was silent for a LONG moment._

"_I'm sorry but-"_

"_ARISU! YOU-"_

'_**If you f***ing let me finish.'**__ Shouted both me and Inner._

"_I'm sorry but I will be happy to join the Akatsuki." I lifted head up and tilted it to the left._

_Then a smirk grew into my face._

_All of the Akatsuki member's faces were in shock aside from the members that didn't show emotion; which were Itachi, Sasori, the Leader, and __Kakuzu. Everyone one else looked like they were in major shock. _

_Hidan came out of the darkness and started to speak, "You little-" _

"_Hidan!" Hidan turned to see a very p***ed off leader._

"_Leave her alone, she agreed to join." Now that was Konan. _

"_Yes, hm!" _

_I turned to see Deidara doing a 'she is staying!' dance. _

'_Cute.'_

"_So what made you changed your mind, Arisu?" Konan questioned._

"_I was thinking, and my mind didn't want to stay in the Leaf." _

_A smile grew on to her face. _

"_Ok, so now that you have agreed to joining the Akatsuki, I would like you to know the entire, Akatsuki and their names, and whatever." The leader's hand moved to face him at his chest. _

"_I am Pein, but to everyone in this organization, I am Leader-sama, got that?"_

"_Yeps." Lifting my arm/hand to head in a 'understood captain' form. _

"_You know me, I am Konan. And I'm soo happy that I'm not the girl member now!"_

_Konan smiled to me. _**(Dark-chan: One of those best friend smiles!)**

_I couldn't help but smile back._

'_She reminds me of a mother I never had.'_

"_I'm Kisame, kitten." Kisame purred out to me._

"_Ok… Fishy."_

_Kisame just looked at me then started laughing at me._

"_Fair trade? I'm Fishy and your kitten?"_

"_Only I can call you Fishy, got that." I said in a very entertaining tone._

"_Ok got that." He was still chuckling._

"_Next." Pein's voice screamed down my neck._

"_Itachi Uchiha."_

"_Hello Mr. Emo. "_

_The second after I said that Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Konan started laughing their heads off. _

"_Your going fit in here kitten!"_

"_That's good to know Fishy." A huge smirk grew on my face._

"_Ok, let's finish this please?" Pein was trying to hide his laugher, but was failing._

"_Arisu-chan, knows who Tobi is?" _

"_Yes I do, Tobi." A smile grew into my smile, and betting Tobi was smiling under that mask…_

"_I am Sasori." I turned my body a full 30 degrees to see Sasori of the Sand looking at me._

"_Hi... puppet boy."_

_Sasori didn't reacted but everyone else did. By that I mean Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Konan, and Pein. Ones again they were laughing their heads off. Pein didn't hide his laugher this time._

"_Ok, ok Arisu I'm sorry but please reframe from the rude comments… for now."_

"_Hai, Leader." _

"_Deidara's the name."_

"_Hello." Another smile grew on to my face, but I felt a lot happier looking at Deidara._

"_I'M HIDAN, B****!"_

'_I'M GOING TO COMMENT ON THAT AND IT WON'T BE A NICE COMMENT.'_

'_**Wait, remember what Pein said?'**_

'_Nope. All I remember is Hidan calling us a b****.'_

'…_**..'**_

'_I'm going to comment.'_

'_**MAKE THIS COMMENT REALLY MEAN AND EVIL!'**_

"_F*** you to b***** and your f****ing __jashinest."_

_Hidan was silent of only about five seconds._

"_D*** you f***ing little-"_

_One moment Hidan was about to cuss his head off to me, then the next his was on the floor, head unattached, mumbling cuss words to me._

"_Sorry for Hidan's baka like behavior, I'm Kakuzu."_

'_Oh... the Christmas themed eyes guy.'_

"_Hello."_

_Then someone else walked out in the dark. A green Venus Flytrap thing walked out._

"_Hello beautiful __**piece of meat. **__No beautiful girl."_

"_Hi. And you are?"_

"_**Zestu and yours is **__what flower?"_

"_Arisu. Arisu __Kira_ _Buroodo."_

"_Beautiful name.__** Makes me want to eat."**_

_I glanced to Deidara….. he was p***ed off. _

"_Ok now that we all know each other, Konan can you take Arisu to her room and get her-"_

"_Before that Pein-sama, I was wondering if I can go back to the Leaf to get my things..."'_

"_If you are planning anything you are-"_

"_I am not, I just would like to get my weapons, clothes and etc. if that is ok with you."_

_Pein just looked at me. _

**Through Pein's eyes **

_I looked at Arisu to see if she was lying… She wasn't…_

_My face down and replied, "Ok but you'll take Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan with you just in case. But do not go after the Nine Tails at the moment…" _

_I folded my hands together, and looked up. _

_I looked into Arisu's eyes as if that she would follow me to the death…._

'_She is trying to trust us… I think she already trusts Deidara… I wonder why? Oh well…'_

"_Why is that Leader-sama?" Kakuzu questioned. _

"_About that?"_

"_About not attacking the Nine Tails when we go to the Leaf village?"_

"_The Nine Tails has to be first or last one that is extracted, so it didn't unbalance the GenryuuKyuu Fuujin Jutsu."_

"_Oh."_

**Back to Arisu's view**

"_You guys can go now." _

_I turned and waited for the others, then Pein started too talk again._

"_Arisu…"_

"_Yes… Leader-sama?"_

"_Sins you're a member of the Akatsuki now.."_

_I was silent, waiting for Pein to start talking again._

"_Sins you're an Akatsuki member you don't have to hold your real power back."_

_A huge flipping smirk grew on to my face._

'_I can show my REAL power.'_

"_What do mean about, 'your real power' Leader-sama?" Kisame asked._

"_I mean, the power you saw Arisu when she was fighting you and Itachi.. was not her real power, but now she can use it.."_

_Kisame just looked at me with shocked running through his eyes._

"_so kitten you weren't-"_

"_I wasn't fighting you with… my REAL power… __Tsunade or the Elders of the Leaf made a law that I wouldn't use my power… But now I can."_

_I walked to the door, my smirk was still on my face. _

* * *

**Dark-chan: How was that? Sorry it took FOREVER! I was planning on working on this chapter during Spring Break but then my sister was getting married the first week of spring break….. **

**Kisame: Let's just said now… she wants to rig her sister's neck for torturing her for the whole week she was there…**

**Dark-chan: No, no, no. It is not just me, but all of the bridesmaids, want to **** *** **** ****.**

**Sasori: Sorry about that, Dark-chan was going a little crazy and letting out some of her feeling of the first week of Spring break, with her older sister along with, working on it and acting like she ACTUALLY happy.**

**Deidara: And Dark-chan does not want to cuss at the time, hoping to stop her cussing habit.**

**Dark-chan: Yeps! So if someone cuss *coughHidancough* you will be seeing ****** signs, but if I am mad that day when I am writing another chapter betting there will be cussing without the *** signs, but I'll try not to.**

**Itachi: Thanks for reading. Reviews=faster updates. The next chapter is called, "Last time there..."**


	4. Last time there Part One

Arisu and the Akatsuki

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word'/ __**'word'**__–means talking inside the character's mind or inner self_

'_word'/ "word" –means from the past_

"**words" – means Zetsu's black side is talking **

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

* * *

**Dark-chan: Hi… peoples…..**

**Arisu: Yo! Dark-chan you ok?**

**Dark-chan: No…. I'm tired. Now... before I forget…. Someone do the disclaimer….**

**Sasori: Wow… you sound like you been torture… Ok Dark-chan is an idiot for working when she tired but… she wants to…. Ok Dark-chan didn't own the Akatsuki or 'NARUTO' but Arisu is her's, so I wouldn't take it. **

**Konan: And because Dark-chan is SUPER tired from "CAMP" please don't get mad with the spelling, and etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4-Last time there (Part One)

Recap

"_I mean, the power you saw Arisu when she was fighting you and Itachi... was not her real power, but now she can use it..."_

_Kisame just looked at me with shocked running through his eyes._

"_so kitten you weren't-"_

"_I wasn't fighting you with… my REAL power… __Tsunade or the Elders of the Leaf made a law that I wouldn't use my power… But now I can."_

_I walked to the door; my smirk was still on my face. _

_End of Recap!_

* * *

_I waited patiently for my escorts to come back and get me, so we could go to the Leaf. Grab my stuff and get out of there has fast as we (me) could. But if course I HAD to wait for them, because none of them had their weapons on them._

_Zetsu, Tobi and Konan had to do something else at the time…_

'_Great, so now I'm stuck with Pein till my escorts get back.'_

_Pein was sitting behind his desk working on some paper work. _

_I slowly walked myself to a chair, only a couple feet away from Pein. I carefully and quietly sat down into that chair. Moving my arms into an upside down 'V' pose, then placing head onto my hands on top. _

_Without realizing it, I let out a low sigh, of bored slip out. _

_Pein glanced over to me; placing his pen down and standing up. He slowly worked his way over to me. I closed my eyes, along with making my face show no emotion._

"_Buroodo?" _

_I opened my eyes to face Pein. He was on his feet, knees bend so he could be eye-level with me. _

"_Yes Pein- sorry Leader-sama."_

_A nice smile grew onto Pein's face._

"_It's ok." His hand ruffled through my hair. _

"_There was something you wanted to say, Leader-sama?"_

"_Pein."_

"_Hn?"_

'_What I'm confused.'_

"_You can call me Pein, when nobody else is around."_

_His hand was twirled my hair around, raping it around his hand._

"_Ok, Pein." I let myself tryout saying his name out loud… It sounded pretty good._

"_So can I call you Arisu-hime when nobody else is around?" I felt a smirk grow onto my face. _

"_That's a ok with me Pein."_

"_Arisu-hime, Arisu-hime, hm…"_

"_What?"_

"_Arisu-hime really suits you."_

'_**You have no idea.'**_

'_Shut it Inner!'_

_He removed his hand my head._

'_**Oh! He is going? I want him to stay!'**_

'_Shut it! Pein gots better things to do-!'_

_The moment I thought that, Pein grabbed me by waist, pulling me onto his shoulder. Then he sat down into the chair placing me onto his lap. Next raping his hands around me, finally dropping his head onto my left shoulder._

"_Why would I leave you to face the saddest?" _

_A kind, loving smile appeared on Pein's face. _

_Soon as the smile appeared, he lend back into the chair._

_Unconscious a low soft, funny sigh exited from my mouth, then a happy smile was left._

'_He reminds me of a father I never had.'_

'_**We do have-.'**_

'_NO WE DON'T.'_

'_**Now we do, Pein.'**_

'_No I just said he REMINDS me of a father that I NEVER had, it's not like I said he is my father now.'_

'_**Ok he isn't… but that if he was a… lover?'**_

'_Heck no! I'm working for an S-rank criminal organization as a member of the Akatsuki nothing more.'_

'…_**You're stubborn, you know that know?'**_

_I responded, 'Just go away… for the moment.' But Inner was already gone._

"_I hope that you're going to fit in."_

_Pein's voice broke my train of thought in an instant. My eyes moved over to Pein._

"_Me too." Whispered to Pein._

"_Arisu-hime can I ask you-."_

_Pein stopped talking, then we zoomed back into our places; Pein working at his desk and me sitting in a chair, bored._

_Seconds later…._

"_Arisu we are ready to go, hm!"_

_A happy blonde walked through the door, with a huge grin on his face. _

_Slowly the rest of my escorts entered the room._

_All of them were in different clothes too._

'_Betting they're going to use __henge no jutsu (Transformation Technique).'_

_My eyes drifted to Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked annoyed… _

_I am betting- no, I KNOW that Hidan got him upset._

_The ones who entered made their way over to area of me and Pein. Deidara happily made his way over to my side. His smile was shining very brightly, I returned the smile. I think Deidara's heart might have stopped for a second. I turned myself away from Deidara, to look where everyone else went. _

_Itachi, Kisame and Sasori found a couch that mystery appear from thin air. Hidan sat another chair that magically appeared. And Kakuzu… _

'_What? Where is Kakuzu?'_

'_**Try looking behind you, darling.'**_

_I turned my head to see Kakuzu to my right._

'_What? I- Never mind… Thanks Inner..'_

'_**Whatever.'**_

"_Can we just go and get back as soon as possible?" Kakuzu said._

"_I totally agree."_

_Kakuzu turned to me, just blankly staring at me. Then it looked like he was smirking at me._

"_Yes but first-." Pein started to say but was cut off by Sasori._

"_Leader-sama one question first."_

"_And what is it Sasori?"_

"_What are we going to do about the nine tails?"_

"_Well we can't capture the nine tails now, or it will misbalance the exertion jutsu."_

"_So what?" I mumbled, hoping that nobody heard me._

"_So what are our orders, Leader-sama?" Kisame asked._

"_To go to the Leaf village get Arisu's belongings… And Arisu?"_

"_Yes Leader-sama?"_

"_You will need to come up with something, so you can get out of the village without people wondering what you're doing."_

"_Hai."_

"_And everyone else will help Arisu to complete this, correct?"_

_All of them responded with a loud, "Hai!"_

"_Ok, you are to leave right now."_

_*Time Skip to everyone going to the Leaf: They are just now exited the Akatsuki base.*_

_We walked till we were in the middle of the front of the base, which was surrounded with trees, because I was stopped by the voice of Itachi._

"_Arisu."_

"_What?"_

"_We will only be able to walk you to the gate of the village."_

"_What? Why is that?"_

"_The whole Leaf village knows what we look like and what our chakra is like.."_

"_So they would sense us in a heartbeat, and mess up the whole mission."_

_**~Kisame's Point of View~**_

_Kitten was just staring at us, like we were idiots. _

"_Well I can fix that in a second."_

"_And how do you plan on doing that, *****?" Hidan asked. _

_**~Arisu's Point of View~**_

"_Just, lend me your right hand."_

_I watched as confusion crossed each and every one of their faces._

_A huge smirk grow onto my face, then I tilted my head left my smirk still on my face._

"_Just do it."_

"_What-."_

"_Just extend your right hand out and I'll fix the problem."_

_Seconds later all six men's right hands were out._

'_**Smart group of men.'**_

_**~Normal (Meaning everyone's point view or someone in the clouds watching them)~**_

_Arisu did some hand signs for a jutsu, then said "Bunshin no Jutsu" _

_Then six clones of her appeared in front of each of us._

_We all could sense that there was something wrong with the clones but couldn't tell because their heads were down, with their hair covering the faces._

_Then Arisu began to knit her charka around into a circle. _

_**~Arisu's Point of View~**_

_I closed my eyes. Focusing all around my charka. Then lowly hearing: _

"_What the f*** is she doing?"_

_My eyes opened._

_I moved my hands at a speed that the Sharingan wouldn't be able to follow._

_Then after a couple seconds of hand signs, I stopped; moving my arms down to my sides._

_I pulled out a kunai from my pocket .Flipping it around my hand and then raising my hand with the kunai._

_Finally I brought the kunai down… into my left hand._

_**~Hidan's Point of View~**_

"_What in the world are you doing-!"_

_All of a sudden something was blocking my mouth from opening up and to speak._

_My eyes looked for the ''dead'' person that was ''going to die'' that had my mouth closed.._

…_..It was one of Arisu's flipping clones…. _

_I found out what was wrong with the clones that Arisu made…._

_All of them had stitches on their faces.._

_Not like the ones for injures but like they were just put there just cause._

_The one that shut my mouth, was ripped away from me being tossed to the ground, and then disappearing. Another one appeared, after the other one disappeared._

_**~Arisu's Point of View~**_

_I walked over to the boys, drawing the blood onto two fingers; the pointer and middle finger._

_I draw a_"変換"_on each one of them, under a second. _**( **変換 **means: ****Transform)**

_I jumped behind the clones, creating an 'I' sign._

**(Dark-chan:.. the 'I' hand sign or the boar/hog hand sign, there's a link for the different hand signs on my profile) **

_The clone's hands crash against all of the Akatsuki men's blood marked hands. At the moment clones hands hit they were puffed away, leaved smoke all around my escorts._

_*one minute later (it took that long for the smoke to disperse)*_

_When the smoke finally disperse; to reveal six normal, calm LOOKING men. _

"_Ok, that problem is solved."_

'_All of their appearances have changed, and their chakra is different to... now nobody will not know who they are.'_

_Deidara was looking at himself; I missed him long blonde hair and blue eyes, which were replaced with short dark brown hair and matching eyes._

"_Cool, yeah." _

"_So how does this help with us to not being noticed?" _

_Kisame's hair, eyes, and skin were replaced with dark ocean blue eyes (all most black), dark silver hair, and super pale skin. _

"_That can be easily answered Kisame, it's a jutsu that I made to hide the person's chakra and everything else that can make that person not that person … for a time being." _

"_Wow it must take a lot of chakra, kitty!"_

"_No not really." Replied with no touch of emotion in my voice._

"_You sound like Sasori and Itachi after I asked them a question about some random crap!"_

_With that I looked over to where Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu were standing at. _

_Itachi…. Pmmm…. His black hair turned into this bleach blonde, and black/gray eyes to a sky blue…_

**(Dark-chan:** **Hitler's picture of how 'perfect' human people should look! Sorry I had to made Itachi a blonde and make a comment about that.)**

_Then Sasori….. Blue…. His hair was now, b-l-u-e…_

**(Dark-chan: Like Konan's hair color)**

_And along with Sasori's BLUE hair, was a pair of blood-red eyes._

_Lastly, Kakuzu… The man's hair was a dirty blonde color, meaning it had brown and blonde hair mixed together…_

**(Dark-chan: Sorry this will be the last time you hear from me in the middle of the story! I was totally tempted to have Kakuzu's hair color be orange! :3 ) **

_Plus eyes were a light grassy green. _

_Then out of nowhere I hear this, "Can we just ****ing go now?" _

_You can guess who right? Hidan. Hidan looking totally different meaning; his __silver hair was now a black color at a median length cut. And his eyes; an honey golden color._

"_Sure, but first I have to change."_

"_Going to give us a show, sweet heart?" _

"_Hell no she won't, yeah!" _

_Deidara and Hidan started to fight about it._

'_Great.'_

'_**Isn't it!'**_

'_Forget it.'_

_My hands formed a 'Hitsuji' hand sign. _

'_Change-X jutsu.' _

_**~Deidara's Point of View~**_

_A cloud of smoke appeared around Arisu, making her disappear from site. _

_The smoke dissolved to reveal Arisu but Arisu's appearance had changed entirely; meaning that her clothes, hair style and cut changed. _

"_AHHHN! Arisu what happened to the clothes that you were flipping wearing?" Hidan shouted._

"_I changed out." Arisu plainly responded._

"_You looked so flipping hot, why did you change?"_

'_I hate to say this… Hidan's right…. Arisu looked a lot better before:_

_her hair was long (down a little bit passed her shoulders) and straight, with some strands in her face. Which made her golden eyes look so, beautiful! Her clothing made her look... look like a… an angel…_

_Her clothes were like ohm….. like the ohm… like the Hokage of the Leaf's apprentice …. Sakura, I think… The shirt was the same to that Sakura but it cut off, about two inches from the bottom of her chest and that it was a royal white. _

_And there was fish net shirt covering the skin that was not covered by the royal white shirt. The shorts were cut off at Arisu's top thigh; which were a midnight black color. The rest of her legs were covered with more fish net legging. And then the skirt thing was star light silver. _

_In the middle of my thoughts of what Arisu was wearing before, she responded to Hidan, "I have too; the Leaf is making me wear this if I want to get back into the village." _

_Arisu's voice made me believe that the Leaf village was __trying__ to control her down to every single part of her body._

"_Well that's kind of stupid," Kisame said, with some type of edge to his voice. _

"_Yea, hm…" I mumbled._

'_The Leaf is making her wear this? Her once long hair; now is short in layers flipped up. Which isn't that bad._

**(Dark-chan: Like Alice Cullen from **_**twilight**_**)**

_Her shirt; long sleeved and covers she neck. _

_Now the pants; one pant leg was long to her ankle, and the other was at median thigh, but a different fabric covering the rest of the her skin._

"_Yes it is but, rules are rules, you got to obey every single flipping one." _

_Arisu's head went down ever so slightly. _

_She let out a deep sigh._

_*sigh*_

"_Ok let's go, and get this over with!" Her hands went high into the air._

_Like we were all going on some small time mission that, just fresh new genin ninja's would do._

_We all made are way to the forest; heading for the Village Hidden in the Leaf._

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

**Dark-chan: Ok how did you like it? Hm? ...**

**Konan: I think it was great! ^-^ NOW I'M NOT THE ONLY GIRL THERE! THANK YOU DARK-CHAN!**

**Dark-chan: Yep….Ok….. Itachi or someone finish up-**

**Itachi: Forgetting something, Dark-chan?**

**Dark-chan: Om…. OH!Ok peoples, I've drawn some pictures for this story…. Because drawing and writing are my greatest talents. So I'll have a link for it; right above that "Review" button.**

**Itachi: 'HINT, HINT' Hah… People please review, it makes Dark-chan's day. And gives her a reason to continue the story. Thanks.**

**Dark-chan: …That was new… Nice.**

**Itachi: Yes…. -Waits for Dark-chan to leave- *the door closes, with Dark-chan outside***

**Itachi: Ok, people's tomorrow is Dark-chan's B-day (birthday) and I, 100% know that she would love some reviews has b-day .**

**(This is the website; but without the spaces)**

http:/ akatsukigirl1901. deviantart. com /gallery/ 30117075

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	5. I'M BACK

Ladies and gentlemen! I announce that I will begin again to work on _Arisu and the Akatsuki_ !  
It will be better than very! I believe that my writing, has improved over the past couple years since I've been gone.  
I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN! I'm already working on the rewrite. ;)  
Be prepared girlies & boyz.


End file.
